A Ghostly Love
by NeonGreenlover
Summary: Yuhana is a girl who doesn't think much of herself, she wishes for herself to be more than she is. So one day Yuhana builds up her courage to give a love note to the only guy who gives a damn about her, but fails. How? By dying. KuramaxOC Short story.
1. When Determination Leads To Death

If you love reading tragic love stories you've come to the right place.

Kurama/Shuichi might be OOC but hey this is how he might act.

And if you complain to me about Mary-Sue crap, I just wanna say; Get a life, people. It's just a FAN-FICTION story. There's more important things to worry about then how the characters acts. Eesh. D: If they didn't act like Mary-Sues then the story would be just plain boring.

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Kurama. I only own Yuhana your role playing character.

Little notes before you read:

"Blah." This ish when a character that is dead is speaking. If this doesn't make sense you'll understand soon.

"_Blah._" This ish when the character that is also dead but when they are talking with the living.

'_Blah._' As some of you may know, this is thinking.

This story is in Sec POV. Meaning: " When YOU got up-blah blah blah."

Well that's all.

ENJOY!!

* * *

You were walking down the street very happily. It was so wonderful... Children laughing and playing chase in the park. People leaving house and apartments saying good bye to their lovers or their children; it just made your smile bigger at this happy scene. You arrived at school, a little earlier then you usually you do, but that's was fine with you. The wind blew, blowing your lovely wavy, shoulder-length creamy orange-red hair around gently as you walked inside the gate. You bright baby-blue eyes laughing happily at the most beautiful person you ever laid eyes on, Shuichi. You weren't a fan-girl like all the girls in school were. No, you always watch him from afar. Yes, you do like him, but not for his looks. No, you fell for his kindness and his warm smile.

He had helped you out many times and there was no way you could repay him back. He would always say _"There's no need to do so. I'm glad that I could help." _and give his famous warm smile. Shuichi was so different from the other boys. Other boys would tease you or literally push you around. You're not beautiful, nor ugly. Just a plain looking girl. That's what you always been: plain, and unlucky. That's why you have never even talk to Shuichi so much. Who would go for a plain and non-pretty girl? These have always what you thought about yourself. Your smile dropped seeing pretty girls talking and clinging on him.

You were never bold or couragious. You never had the courage to tell him how you felt, but today was different. Today was the day you would walk up to him and give him your letter. The letter expressing all how you felt for him and how you loved that he'd help you. Even if he didn't have the same feelings for you, it was alright. As long as you gave him the letter that would be enough for you to know you were going to change from being a shy and sweet little girl to a bold and courage's one with a stronger will. That's what you wanted. Truly this was all you ever wanted.

You gave a nervous smile and trotted over inside the school. You were planning to give it to him right now, but since the girls were all over him it scratch out your plan.

You were sitting in the back row, in the corner that was right next to the window. You loved the view, a very tall tree and below the tree were surrounded by flowers. A squirrel ran up the branch that was next to the window and stared at you. You giggled and gave it a small wave. The squirrel seemed like it smiled at you and scurried off. Right now it seemed your smile could not be ridden of. You hummed softly while twirling your mechanical pencil around. You're the only one in the class right now because having to look at this view without a disturbance was Heaven to you.

Lost in your daydreaming, you failed to notice that someone had entered the room. The sound of the door closing snapped you out of it and you whirled your head around to look who came in. You had lost your breathe. It was him. Shuichi looked over to you and smiled and waved. You gave a weak wave back and gulped hard. He walked over to his seat which was two sits in front of you. He pulled out a book from his bag and started to read silently.

Your heart pounded loudly, your body tremble slightly with hope and fear. Here he wasThe guy of your dreams; your LIFE is sitting not too far from you and you couldn't move a single inch! You slightly clenched the letter and gulped. '_Come one Yuhana...He...He's right there!! Go! Move!!_' Your conscious screamed at you. There he is, Shuichi. Sitting no less then 5 feet in front of you and you STILL couldn't move! It was the right moment; no one else was in the room, except you two. You rose very slowly your seat screech slightly as it scooted back as you rose. As you took a small step away from you desk...the bell ranged and everyone piled into the room.

You gaped and sunk back into your seat defeated. '_Unlucky...I'm so unlucky..._'

You sat in class not even paying attention the whole time. You kept your head down as just listen to your conscious scold your till the end of class.

The final school bell rung and you stood up from your seat packed your things and headed out the door. Scolding was all you could hear, your damn conscious once again screaming at you. You wished you had powers because right now you wanted to be invisible. Why? Because all through the tries to give Shuichi your heart-filled letter, you kept messing up and failed at your heart-wrenching mission. At lunch you planed to give it to him thinking he was alone for sometime but how wrong you were. Girls and his friends were all around him, that plan failed before it ever begun. During study-hall you two had with each other and a few other students, you tried but slipped and hit your head on a desk. Everyone laughed at you; all you could do was stare hard at the floor. Shuichi came over to help you but you pushed his hand away. Ashamed, hurt and embarrass that he had to witness it.

What hurt you must is that he actually _chuckled_ at you.

A lone tear fell from your eye and you hurriedly wiped it away sniffing loudly. You walked with your head down the hold time as you just walked out of school, you bumped into someone. Your letter fell from your hand into the dirt and slightly crunched up. You kneel to grab it but a foot stepped on it. You gasped as your eyes widen. You looked up and God did your conscious cursed you out. It was one of the bullies that pestered you the most. What was horribly worst; he was a friend of Shuichi too. "What do we have here?" He chuckled as he grabbed the letter. "N-no!!" You went to grab it from him but his friends held you back gripping tightly at your upper arms. His eyes traced the letter, every inch and every word. Everything. His eye shot up and looked at door entrance of the school. You looked over and nearly screamed. Your insides crunched up as your throat became dry like a desert plain. Shuichi was coming out of the school is heading your way!

'_NO!!_ 'You heart raced, pounding harder against your chest by the minute. "Hey!! Shuichi look what I have here!" His friend yelled out to him waving the letter in the air knowing he was taunting you. You lost your breathe and your voice. Shuichi stepped next to his friend that held the letter wondering what he and his friends were doing to you. "What is it, Kyou?" Shuichi asked trying to see what Kyou has. He cleared his throat and smirk darkly. "Well...let me read it to you." You shook your head making shredder tears fall from your eyes and off your cheeks. You started to struggle hoping that you'll get away in time but...

Remember you're an unlucky girl.

"Dear Shuichi-_san_ ..."He stressed the 'san' and every word was in a mocking tone of a girl's voice." I'm giving you this letter as it is that I am to shy to even speak clearly to you. What I am trying to tell you plain and simple is that I'm in love with you." Shuichi shot his head towards you and Kyou read it even louder for some students that were a bit far coulc hear. "I didn't fell for your looks, for your good grades nor your athletic skills, I fell for your kindness and how you always helped me. Even your smile. I have felt this way just a little after a year ago I met you." Shuichi's eyes grew wider with every word and you just wanted to melt into the ground and never be seen again. "I don't mind if you don't feel the same for me. I just wanted to tell you how I feel._ Love, _Mikuharu, Yuhana. Aw, isn't that just so _sweet_?" He burst out laughing along with his friends. Shuichi was shocked and wasn't able to tear his eyes away from you. Tears ran down harder and your sobs grew loudly along with your distress wheezes. You screamed out and roughly push the two who held you and towards Kyou. Grabbing the letter and pushing him aside as you ran way crying out your soul and your body. As Shuichi's friends kept laughing he ran after you.

You ran out of the gate of the school hearing Shuichi's calls. You ignored him and kept running into the street. Why can't you just get powers so you can just GO AWAY?!

'_WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING HAPPEN MY WAY?!_ ' Hearing a loud sound you slowly turned your head and screamed.

'_Why can't something go my way...Just once?_ '

Shuichi stood there gaping at the sight that held before his eyes. He slowly walked over to your body that was lying on the ground being slowly surrounded by your own blood. A car's front window was smashed through completely with some shards of glass that is still hanging on was stained in blood. Another car's-that was in front of the other one- back window was completely destroyed along and the trunk... You laid there motionless on the blood stained concrete. Your body mangled sickenly...

"Y-yuha-...na..?" Shuichi lightly touched your pale bloody, disoriented face. His mind was still trying to let this scene sink in but it wasn't going down willingly... He gently grabbed your shoulders and shook you lightly for any hope of you turning your blood-shot eyes to him. "Y-Yuhana! Yuhana!! YUHANA!!" He screamed your name to the Heavens but you made no response. He knew but he didn't want to believe it. Bystanders and students gathered around. Even they knew...

You're dead.

"W-what happen...? " Blinking confusingly and painfully to the light you looked around and looked towards the ground. Your eyes widen and you screamed falling backwards whooshing back up as fast as you fell. Down there you were lying there as Shuichi shook you arms. " Th-this doesn't make any sense...Why? I don't get it... " You grabbed you head and shook violently. Pulling away your shaking hands you stare at them, more like THROUGH them. "A-am...Am I a ghost...?" "That you are, my dear. My, my I'm surprised. "You whirled around to a girl floating on an oar smiling sweetly. " Most humans don't grasp the concept that they're dead so quickly." She smile as she cover her giggle with her kimono sleeve.

" ...Who are you?" The girl with blue hair giggled and floated closer to you, you looked at her not believing any of this. "Nice to meetcha!! I am Botan, Guide to the River Styx, also known as the Grim Reaper. At your service." She said cheerfully tilting her head to the side. You stared at her slightly weird-ed out by her odd perky behavior, but dismissing it you smiled shyly and was about to introduce yourself when, "There's no need to tell me who you are! I already know, you see I am the Grim Reaper. "She said happily clapping her hands then pulling out a black book and flipping to through the pages. She turned the book to you and you gasp seeing your name and picture. She laughed at your reaction making you blush.

It had been two hours since your death and meeting Botan. You were following Shuichi who was walking home from the hospital. You had watch everything that happened; him screaming for help, screaming still when the ambulance cam and him yelling at the medics to let him ride with your body.

You watched everything.

Botan stayed there at your side the whole time feeling sympathy and great pain for you and her friend. Something was strange though. Where ever Shuichi went you 'followed'. "Yuhana you don't have to follow him... " Botan stated very unsure if she should had said it or not. You face her -your legs Indian style- and smiled at her weakly. " I know that I don't, but for some reason if I try to pull away I'm back following him again. "

Botan looked at you long and hard. She sighed but nodded understanding.

You turn back around and watch sadly as Shuichi walked home as he's silently crying. '_Oh Shuichi...Please... there is no reason to cry for someone like me..._' You thought sadly closing your eyes and holding your hands to your lips. You curled into a ball and rested your chin on you knees as your arms tightly hugged your knees, all as you floated into the air. It was silent, neither you nor Botan dared to speak both of you knew it wasn't the time right now nor there isn't anything to be said. You watch Shuichi silently walk along the bridge, your eyes reflected his every move. He stopped and rests his forearms on the rail of the bridge. His tears fell from his face into the river underneath him. More fell as you flew down under his tears. You straighten out your body; you knees went into the slow moving water but you weren't getting wet; you couldn't even feel the coldness of it or feel your socks become soak. Actually, they stayed perfectly dry... You look to Shuichi and your face sadden more. He eyes were tightly shut trying to stop the gushing tears as he gritted his teeth trying to muffle the sobs.

The sight was too heart-breaking you could barely look at him. "Yuhana...I'm so s-sorry..." He whispered after he let out a little sob he wiped his tears away even though he knew it was useless to do. You flew up to meet him and you raised your transparent hands to cup his face,"Shuichi...There isn't anything to be sorry about...I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have even tried to give you the letter. This is what I get... " You whispered hoarsely trying to hold a sob back. When you went to hold his cheeks they fazed through almost as someone didn't want you to touch him. Tears weld up and fell in the river.

The tears didn't even make ripples... Almost like the tears never existed...

'_Kurama's so upset that he can't even feel her presence...Oh..._' Botan thought sadly.

Botan and you floating above Shuichi's house watched Shiori,-Shuichi's mother-tried comforting her son but Shuichi had locked his door and shut out the world. Shiori walked down the stairs feeling horrible and helpless that there isn't a thing she could do to comfort him in his time of need. You watch solemnly, wishing that this was a nightmare and you would be waking up soon.

Of course, reality has to be a bitch...

"Yuhana-chan... " You looked over to Botan with the same familiar heart-broken expression. She floated over to you and hugged you solemnly. " I'm sorry... " She whispered down-heartedly. " It's not your fault...Please don't apologize..." You responded quietly as you turned your eyes back to the roof of the house.

"Let's hurry." She said after a minute. You looked at her with a shock expression. "Are you taking me to the after life?" You yelled fearfully. She let out a little giggle, "No, silly! I'm taking you so you'll be able to come back your life and be with Kur-Shuichi." She said happily and giggled at your flushed face; slowly a smile graced your face.  
"I-I can come back to life!! " You said letting out sobs of happiness letting Botan hugged you smiling thoughtfully...

_A rose sheds tears of happiness and pain._

_There'll be something soon I will gain._

_The petals shrivel as my heart aches..._

_But soon something will come in my wake._

_I cry alone..._

_Her spirit will roam..._

_But something will be known above,_

_As I feel my Ghostly Love..._


	2. Bad Dreams

Several hours has past since your death making it 11 at night. Still hovering over Shuichi's home with Botan you wonder why you couldn't at least go 25 feet away from Shuichi. "You are what we call a haunting ghost, Yuhana dear." Botan start digging through her kimono for her black book and flipped through the pages as she's done many times before. " A haunting ghost is a deceased person haunting a building or-in your case- a person." Botan explained reading more from her little black book. "As far as I know Yuahan, to enable a ghost to leave the person or home, the haunting ghost must resolve his/her problems or make peace." She slapped her book shut and laughed, "But in your case you don't have to worry about it!!"

You continued to stare into Shuichi's window while you listen to Botan giggle. "Right now, I have to stay with you until I hear from Koenma or someone in the department. After that I can take you to the Spirit World for your ordeal. But at this time please Yuhana do what ever possible to make yourself comfortable knowing Kur-Shuichi is going to be fine for so you'll be able to leave him just a bit, Kay?" Botan pleaded as she hovered closer to you to put her hand on you left shoulder.

You sighed and nodded still looking at Shuichi through the window. You straighten yourself from you Indian style position and floated in Shuichi's room. Botan followed suit wondering what you're doing. You look at Shuichi sitting at his desk staring down at his homework, which he still hasn't started yet. Tears still fell down his face and onto the paper wetting it. You looked at him sadly and floated next to him. He sniffed and let out a little sob as he absentmindedly wrote something on the wet paper. Your eye shifted to Shuichi's paper to see something that hurt made your chest ache,

_Yuhana…_

_Why?_

Shuichi woke from his thoughts and looked at his paper. He shook his head shamelessly and crumbles the paper throwing it in the trash can next to his desk. He got a new piece of paper and opens one of his text books all as tears still shed from his eyes.

Little beads fell down you face and onto the floor not making any wet spots... Shuichi's hand trembled while he held his head with his other hand. Maybe trying to stop the pain he feels. You closed you eyes sadly and swallowed. You looked at him seeing him becoming more frustrated with himself.

You looked over to Botan who looked surprise but you didn't question why. "Botan, is it possible to talk to him?" You ask in a shaky voice while some rebel tears threaten to escape. Botan sighed bring out her oar swinging it under her to sit on,"Not at this state but you'll able to talk to him when he falls asleep." She said as she gently bit her thumb. You looked to Shuichi then back at Botan. "Botan, I don't think he's going to go to sleep anytime soon...T-there has to be something else!" Desperately you yelled holding one hand to your chest and the other one extended out to Shuichi. Botan sighed and scratched her head thinking then unsurely shrugged. You looked down feeling helpless and defeated.

A loud thump came from behind scaring Botan and yourself. Turning your head in that direction of the noise only to see Shuichi's head had hit the desk. Dead asleep and face redden from his upset mind and feelings. You sighed and turn to Botan with a slight chuckle, "He's asleep now...Why is he still so upset?" You asked Botan with a weary tone. Botan just smiled solemnly,"Go now. I bet his waiting..." She motioned you to go while avoiding the question. You dismissed her behavior and turned to Shuichi.

You floated over to him and place your feet flat on the floor. You blinked away some of the tears placing your hand on his shoulder. A bright light blinded you forcing you to block it out. The light turned different colors as it swarmed around you, the light seemed so comforting to the touch it. '_It feels like the wind._' You thought blissfully. The soothing colors felt like a sweet cooling sensation while it blew your hair. "A tunnel of colors." You mumbled as you felt yourself whole mind become peaceful. You spread out your arms and spin yourself around enjoying the sensation.

Hands softly grab your own and spun you around and gently caressed your cheeks FACE cheeks. . . You open your eyes and breathed, "Shuichi..."

Your school uniform suddenly glow a bight yellow, it dimmed and there was a different outfit in its placed. A black and light blue corset with little lavender bows on the straps and a midnight blue ankle length skirt with a slit that stops up a little above your knee. Blue knee length corset like high heel boots and fingerless gloves, except for the middle finger ran up to your elbows. Your bow glowed and there replace by it was a midnight blue headband with a baby blue feather draping over your head. Shuichi smiled heart warmly at the sight of the newly dressed you. Everything around you spins and forms into a large golden Ball Room. Music slowly spun around the room and echoed off the walls to both of yours ears. Shuichi moved with the melody as you did too. Step, step, spin and dip. Step, step and turn...As you and Shuichi looked into each other's eyes the whole time you didn't even notice that Shuichi was crying you as you dance.

"_I thought you died..._" Shuichi's voice lowered in almost a dead tone. "_ I-I saw...I saw you get hit...But you're here. Fine and as if nothing happen. So...so it was just a dream...I'm glad..._" Shuichi smiled so bright at his words, but...it just ripped your heart to pieces...Tears, so many tears streamed down your cheeks as you sobbed loudly. " Shu-Shuichi!!! I'm sorry!!" You flung your arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. Shuichi tenses immensely...

"_NO!! Don't tell me it's real!" _ He sobs shaking-ly breathing. "_Please...I-I can't take it..._" Shuichi fell to his knees griping your long skirt. The golden Ball room turns to a black obyss... "Shu-" "_NO!! I don't want to hear it!!!_" You looked down at him seeing his head lowered and he still was tightly griping you skirt sobbing without a care.

"_Yuhana...I cried so much...the pain...I kept thinking that if you were still alive...i-it wouldn't hurt so much. But no matter what I keep remembering and seeing the accident over and over! Even the blood...your blood...It was on my hands!!!! Everywhere!!_" He gripped his head as the memories kept flashing in his mind...You looked up and behind Shuichi and there was the accident. Like a drive in movie it was playing like an old film and you wanted to burn it down. You covered your eyes not wanting to see it; your body shook horribly feeling the few moments of pain you experience just before you died. "S-Shuichi stop!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!!!"

You gasped loudly as you step away from Shuichi's sleeping body. You grabbed your head and knelt down on one knee and screamed as tears once again fled out from your eyes. Botan rushed to your side and held your shoulders not knowing what happen. She screamed for you to answer her but all you could do was scream bloody murder...

_How long does one soul have to suffer,_

_As they watch another cry?_

_Has anyone thought that the dead may still upon us?_

_But no one bothers to even feel their presence?_

_To feel their presence one must reach the most powerful part off the soul._

_Love is a powerful form of the soul._

_Only one can make it whole._

_But...be careful..._

_As strong as love is it is easily shatter to a bleeding heart._

_Even a soul can die or to what others call 'vanish'._

_To make one even cry harder knowing the one they cherished is no longer here._

_Truly a sad fate to watch..._


	3. Harsh Lies

"Shuichi, please come out." Shiori plead holding a tray of food. "I have food for you." She heard a loud sigh, "No thank you, mother." He his reply was drone of any emotions. Shiori frowned and her eyes sadden; she placed the tray of food on the little table holding a vase of lavenders. "All right...I'm leaving the food beside your door, Shuichi." A soft 'thank you' was heard and she walked back down stairs. You stared at the door sadly while you sat on desk. It has been a day since your death and today, Shuichi didn't go to school. You floated off his desk -which he stared blankly in front of him as he sat at his desk- and to his bed. You sat on his bed with your knees to your chest and your head resting on your knees staring at the back.

Botan wasn't there; she told you she has something to do in the Reikai. Something about an update report. Now it was in the late morning, well, not even close to ten. All night you had been watching Shuichi; at times you would look away thinking how creepy it is to stare at someone in their sleep for so long. Shuichi's stomach growled loudly and he held his hand over his stomach. "I know your hungry, but I really don't feel like eating..." Shuichi stated to his stomach. You 'hmm-ed', and floated over to Shuichi and looked over his shoulder. He was doodling; nothing really special just little flowers, thorns, words mixed up, and scribbles. One thing on there did catch your eye.

Your ribbon.

He had drawn your ribbon that you always wore in your hair. Your favorite rose color silk ribbon was neatly drawn in bow on the stem of a rose. An orange rose to be precise. You stared at the very well drawing making your eyes sparkle in amazement. What really made your caught your interest is your ribbon and the stem of the rose is light blue. You really didn't understand. '_Is he color blind?_' You thought questionably and laugh slightly. He sighed looking over the rose he drew. He started tracing it with his finger slowly, mumbling something under his breath. Something come over you, you held his hand on the desk. Such a bold move for you, but you knew he couldn't feel it.

Or so you thought.

Shuichi pulled his right hand back and rubbed it. "Cold..." He mumbled. Wide eyes you held your hand in front of you. "Did...He...?" You looked over to Shuichi had just placed his hand back on the desk. "...He felt my hand." You voice filled with surprise as you closed you hand. A large smile slapped on your face and you jumped up in the air and did a back flip and did a little dance in the air. " He can feel me!!!" You gave a disgust look, "Ew...That sounded perverted." A loud growl interrupted your little 'I-said-perverted-things-shame-on-me' thoughts. An irritated sigh came from Shuichi; he rested his head on his desk.

You rubbed your left upper arm, and floated over to him once again. "If he can feel me just a bit...I-I'm sure he can hear me." You placed your hand on Shuichis' shoulder, he places his hand on top of yours but it fazed through. He rubbed his shoulder trying to warm it. You leaned close to his right ear, "Shuichi please eat. I don't want you starving yourself." Shuichi raised his head and you looked to see confusion in his eyes. He placed his hand on his stomach and let it growl again. Your eyebrows forward up. You gripped his shoulder only for your hand to faze through. "Shuichi! Please eat!!" You demanded dumbly swatting your hand on his shoulder.

He blinked as shook his head and got up. He opens his door grabbing the tray then closing his door and locked it. He walked in the middle of his room were a floor table was. You gave a weak smile watching him eat. In some small way, he really had hear you.

You sat in front of Shuichi at the little table. He stared blankly at nothing, while eating. You looked around his room, very neat, and clean. A nice aroma of roses and some pictures here and there. You looked forward again at Shuichi. His eyes wandered from nothing to behind/through you. He just stared. Chopsticks at his mouth his mouth ajar, and the noodles fell off the chopsticks. You stared at his strange behavior and looked over your shoulder.

His dresser.

You looked up and a saw just one picture on his dresser, the only picture in the room with a detailed frame. You turned around and stood up. Forgetting that you're a ghost you tried to pick it up. Only once again for your hand to faze through.

You look over your shoulder to see Shuichi still in a daze. You look back to the picture, and gasp.

"I-It's me..."

Your face was red all the way to you ears. It was you, your body facing forward, but your head was looking over, you were standing outside by a flower bush and the water fountain behind you. The back of a person's head was in the lower corner of the picture. You think that the camera lens was in the sun of a bit making the top of the picture shine rays of lights. Even if a few bad scenery in the picture it was beautiful. You stared disbelieving.

Shuichi has a sneak picture of you.

_You._

You of all the girls in the school; he has a picture of _you._

Steam came out of your ears as a goofing smile appeared on your face and you fell back fazing through the floor to the living room under Shuichis' room. In the living room from the waist up you stuck out from the floor. You got yourself stuck into the floor. (Me: Smart. xD) You harshly kicked your feet in the air your words being muffed. The waist up you were failing your arms around and screaming. "GAH!!!" You let you arms fall, and you stopped kicking. Tears streamed down your fast like waterfalls as you whined. " U Waaah... /U "

-.-.-.-.-

A knock on Shuichis' window brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to the window and stopped Botan. "Botan?" He questioned and opens the window for her. She floated in on her oar smiling brightly at him. She jumped off her oar and the oar disappeared in her hand. Shuichi stared at her, no emotions on his face but in his eyes pain and sorrow. "How are you, Kurama?" She asked worriedly. He looked down, "Not so good." "Why?" Botan knew why but she asked any ways. He looked up at her, slightly tilted his head back looking at her in the eyes. "A friend of mine has died." She saw in the corner of his eyes, tears. She cried inwardly and looked down. "I know." She said sadly.

He stared at her and just nodded. He turns his back to her and looked out the window. "Botan…?" Botan stared at his back, "Yes?" There was a slight silence for a moment. "Did…you see her off?" His voiced cracked. Shock and nervousness rained on her. How was she supposed to answer? Shuichi lowered his head and turned his head. The corner of his eyes looked at her. "Botan." She jerked her head up. "Y-yes?" He took a deep breath, "Did you see her off?" She had to say something. But what?! 'No I didn't see her off, I left her here with you in your. You're just having an emotional break down not able to sense her. Ha, ha, ha.'? No, she could never say that. '_Think, Botan, think!_'

"I can't find her soul!" Botan blurted out. She gasped and clamps her hands over her mouth. She didn't want to say that! Shuichi quickly turned around and gapes at her. "W-what?!" He gasped out.

-.-.-.

"Okay Yuhana, calm down. You can get out of this." You reassured yourself. "Just gotten pull and I'm out." You nodded your head and clenched your fist determinedly. "One thing though..." You looked down to the ground, and around the basement. "What's there to pull on?" Anime tears fell like waterfalls once again. You looked to your left and spot a light chain. You reached over to it, the tip of your finger touch it. The light chain lightly moved, but you still couldn't grip it. Your eyebrows forward down. "Nyeeeeh..._C'mooon_" You stressed. You whipped your finger at it, and it swung forward and then into your hand. Quickly you grasped it, "Yeah!" You gave a toothy smile.

Something then clicked.

_You_ have the chain in your hand.

_Holding_ it.

"W-what?" Suddenly the chain went through you hand, and swung around. You stared at the chained. '_How..?_' You reached and griped the chain again, but it just went through your hand again.

-.-.-.

"What do you mean?!" Shuichi demanded. "How can you loose her soul?!"

"I-" She started.

"We have to go looking for her!" Shuichi went to his closet and took out a jacket. "But...Uh!!" She stuttered and looked at Shuichi quickly putting on his jacket. She had to open her big mouth. Now he would pointlessly drag her around looking everywhere for a soul that's with him. She mentally beat herself as Shuichi opened the door, a fearful and determine look on his face. With his hand on the handle his turns to Botan, "Botan we m-must go now! If we hurry to t-the accident sight, we might be able to find her!" His voice was cracking. '_He cares...he really cared for Yuhana...And I'm lying to where she is!_'

"Botan!"

Her oar appeared and she jetted out the window. Shuichi ran to his window, "BOTAN!!!" She didn't come back. "B-botan...what about Yuhana...?"He gripped the windowsill.

"WHAT ABOUT YUHANA?!?!"

-.-.-.

"WHAT ABOUT YUHANA?!?!" You kneeled in the floor after getting out, and looked up to the ceiling. "Shuichi-kun...?" You blinked questionably.


	4. Painful Actions And Suprising Advents

_"WHAT ABOUT YUHANA?!?!"_

_You kneeled on the floor after you getting out, and looked up to the ceiling. "Shuichi-kun?"You asked questionably._

You stared up at the ceiling still kneeling on the floor. Loud 'thumps' were heard and you looked to the stairs to see a tearful, distress Shuichi. He quickly fasted walked to the door, and sat down to put on his shoes. "Shuichi, where are you going?" Shiori questioned coming out of the kitchen after hearing him run down the stairs. "I'm going for a walk, Mother." Shuichi said quietly, but yet kindly. Shiori looked at her sons' back, and hugged him. "Mother?" Shuichi looked over his shoulder. "She must have been really special to you..." His heart skipped a beat as did yours. You quietly watched even though they couldn't see or hear you. "I've never seen you acted this way over a girl..." She sniffed. "It's so horrifying to what happen to her. She was so full of life..." Shuichi tensed and you titled your head downwards. "Yuhana was such a sweet girl."

You tilted your head to the side. Shiori sucked in a shaky breath as she spoke again, "Shuichi...I was hoping you and Yuhana would be together." "WHAT?!1" You and Shuichi yelled in unison. Shiori gave a soft smile. "Yuhana is like her mother. So shy, innocent...so special." Tears gently fell from her eyes. "Sometimes life isn't fair. It takes the people we love dearly away." Lowering your head, you held your hand over your heart. "I'm sorry to say this so soon...but Shuichi..."You looked up.

"You have to move on."

Shuichi stood up abruptly, and walked out the door. Shiori looked down," Gomen ne, Shuichi..."Shiori solemnly walked back into the kitchen. "Ah...! Shiori-sa-" A strong force thrust you backwards through the door, and through the yard and a through a brick wall. You grunted loudly when you came to a harsh halt. You look down to see yourself moving in the air just a few inches off the ground but not this isn't your doing. You looked behind you to see Shuichi. His back is facing you, his head lowered, and his has stuffed in his pockets. You floated closer to him, and hugged him. You faze right through his whole body, falling in front of him, and fazing through him again as he walked through you. Slowly your body drags all by itself behind Shuichi. You blinked a few times and floated right behind him.

"It's not fair..." He mumbled. "Sheshe was only trying to tell me..."He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "If she giving the letter to me earlier...she wouldn't be d-dead." He stressed 'dead' then stopped. "She'sdead." He finally letting it sink in. "She can't come back." You gasped, "No, Shuichi!! I-I'm coming back!! I am!!" He looked up to the sky and his eyes half-lidded. "You've become the sky haven't you, Yuhana..?" He leaned against a wall still gazing into the sky. "I know you're watching over me." He said to the sky. He gave an empty smile. "Don't worry..." You didn't want to listen anymore. He was giving up...he was starting to move on so quickly.

He's going to forget you.

"I'll be with you soon." You shot your head at him repeating the words he just said. He lifted himself off the wall and into an ally. His hair swayed to side to side as he quietly walked through the ally. He stopped behind a large dumpster and sat down. "Shuichi?" You floated in front of him, and stared down at him with stern and concern eyes.

He put his right hand in his hair and pulled out a small piece of grass. You stared at him strangely. He looked around and closed his eyes. Your eyes widen when you felt a small rush go through your body and looked to Shuichi to see what looked like a pale red barrier around him. "It's demeaning..." He mumbled. "No honor or sympathy..." He clutches the piece of grass slightly and to your amazement it grew larger. It looked like a dark green blade. Shuichi pulled his sleeve up and held the blade like grass over his wrist.

"..But I can't wait any longer..." He shut his eyes tightly and moved the blade closer to his wrist. You stared at him in pure horror. "N...No...Shui-Shuichi!!" You grabbed his wrist which fazed through...'_How did I grab the chain!? Think!! Think!' _ "SHUICHI!!!!" You grabbed his wrist and held him tightly and clutch that grass blade and threw it to who knows where. "Shuichi what are you THINKING?! Am I THAT important that you have to commit suicide?! I'm NOT!!! No one is!" You looked at him tears streaming down your face and onto the ground. Not caring that your tears don't even wet the ground. "I'm dead, Shuichi but that doesn't mean you have to KILL yourself!!! I'm coming back!! Just wait a little longer..." You sobbed loudly, "But please...please don't EVER do that again...".

Shuichi/Kurama POV

Yuhana is dead. Dead. That word is slowly but surely sinking in. I've never acted like this, and I knew if Yusuke or the others saw me like this...I don't know what would happen and I rather not find out. I chocked down sobs, as I held the youkai grass to my wrist. I despise suicide, truly I do, but knowing that Yuhana isn't around anymore...Knowing I can't watch her walk down the hall…Knowing I can't help her with her homework. Knowing that I can't be near her...I rather die, then live without her.

I close my eyes pressing the blade to my skin. "_SHUICHI!!_" Abruptly my wrist was grabbed and the blade taken out of my hand. I shot open my eyes to stare at nothing. I look to my wrist to indents as if someone would be holding me. I could faintly hear someone, sounded as if they wear yelling. "_Am I THAT important that you have to commit suicide?_" I could just barely make it out...but it somehow I know what they're saying.

"_I'm coming back!! Just wait a little longer..._" I could hear loud sobbing, and before me I could make out a blurry figure. I lost my breath. "Y-Yuhana?!"

I-I can't believe this…She's standing ...right here in front of me.

Is this a dream?

Please God...don't let it be.

"_Shuichi..._" She sobbed loudly.

When was it the last time I saw her cry?

Her transparent figure fell in front of me, on her knees, her hand hiding her crying face. Little Yuhana, you still can cry without care? How I envied that about you. Able to show your real feelings so easily, not caring how people knew what you felt. You smiled all the time, even with no one around you. Talking to the animals as if they were humans. Sharing all your emotions and hardly any secrets from you. How I truly envy you. When I first met you, I thought your life must have been so easy, so honest, unlike mine.

But I was wrong.

You were bullied, made fun of; rumors about you always were around the school. Yuhana...you would smile to yourself and no one else. Knowing that you and only you knew the truth didn't care what they thought about you. But...I found out I was wrong again.

Her crying figure...it reminds me of that day. The day when you really were pushed around and beaten…

_On the way home from school, Shuichi stopped and stretched a bit. The sky was pink and orange, with a little of lavender tint to it. It had been a long day for him; many of the girls wouldn't leave him alone about the posted test scores and how he once again got first place. Club members were once again bugging him to join them, but he politely decline. Yes, he knew being the smart, charming, and well mannered boy in all school isn't easy. Sometimes he felt as if he should let go, stop and take a break. Stop being 'prefect'. _

_But he knew that was impossible._

_He was very well use to being the way he is, for many, many years. He just couldn't drop his pants so his ass is hanging out, burp when ever, talk about sex, their size, and girls like other guys did. He didn't want or need to be like the guy nowadays, he was fine as he is...but just seemly unsatisfied. He had everything he wanted or can have at the palm of his hand. He knew it, but he just didn't go for it. Something...Something was holding him back. He just didn't know what. He needed something to make him let go. He just needed to find that, and he would be satisfied. _

_"P-please...G-g-go...aw-way!!!" He stopped, and looked up to a something of an ally. "Shut up!!" The sound of flesh meeting flesh harshly ranged through Shuichis' ears. "Aaahh!" It was a girls' voice. Shuichis' eyes narrowed and calmly but yet he walked with such 'strength'. _(Me: Yeah...Big words aren't my strong point right now. xD )_ He came to an ally and eyes widen in surprise. _

_Yuhana stood there with her arms out wide and behind her was a dog, with her pups. The mother dog has cuts and bruises, defiantly been beaten badly. The little pups gather around their mother whining for her to get up and to be all right. Yuhana had a terrified look in her eyes, but her face, she was trying very had not to show fear. A bruise cheek already appeared on her right cheek. Her face shown bravery and stubbornness, but you could easily tell she was about to breakdown and scream her lungs out. Two large teenage boys stood in front of Yuhana, pipes in the dark hair boys' hand. The blonde one had nothing, but the back of his right hand was red._

_In the pit of Shuichis' stomach anger began to rise. His eyes narrowed, and clench his right fist and tighten his hold on his suitcase like bag. "Get out of the way, girl." The blonde one harshly spat out. Yuhana flinch and looked up at them, even from were Shuichi stood he could see her shaking. "I w-won't." She retorted back. The blonde sneered and the dark haired on 'feh' and brought his leg up and kicked her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain, a soft cry came from her. The black hair one spoke, "I don't like hurting women, but you stupid bitches just don't know when to quit." She looked up holding her abdomen, her left eye tightly shut, and her right could be barley open. "I...I can't just let you hurt..." She coughed harshly, "..Hurt t-these puppies or the mother." _

_They both looked at each other, and then threw their head back and cackled. " Why are you protecting DOGS?" The blonde one looked at her. "Why would you even care?" The dark haired one cackled. A slight silence and a blank look on Yuhanas' face made then snicker. "See? You don't even know why." The blonde one spat. "You're just wasting our and yours time just doing this." Shuichi was in complete rage, it's a surprise to see how calm he...well almost looks. "My friends..." They two thugs directed their attention back on her. She looked up and smiled brightly, her eyes showing so much light, while tears streamed down. _

_"They're my friends."_

_They're her __only__ friends..._

_She blinked away the tears and gave a determined look, "I don't want them hurt!" Again the boys laughed. Yuhana grew desperate; she didn't know why or where this courage was coming from. Her chest tighten and she held her hands in a fist held them to her chest as she hunched over a bit, "Picking on this animals only prove that you're sad little men who have nothing better to do then torture things weaker than you!!!" She shouted. The boys were appalled then growled loudly. The blonde one swung his fist at her, "You BITC-UH?!" His fist was caught. He looked over to spot Shuichi. Yuhana looked at Shuichis' back in surprise and happiness._

_Shuichi threw the blondes' hand to the side forcing him to slightly fall. Shuichi bought his knee up, and kneed him harshly in the stomach. The blonde coughed, and groaned loudly in pain. "Shinjiko!!" The dark haired one called out to his 'Conrad'. The dark haired one thrust down his pipe on Shuichi, Yuhana harshly cried out and covered her face. Yuhana peeked up, and gasped along blushing slightly., Shuichi stopped the pipe with his forearm giving dark haired one extreme trouble pushing the pipe down on Shuichi while Shuichi easily pushed the pipe up and away from him. The guy cried out a little, and stumbling back a bit. _

_Shinjiko, the blonde one quietly got up and stood behind Shuichi. Yuhanas' gaze slowly turned to Shinjiko and horror struck her face. Shinjiko pulled out a hidden knife, ready to stab Shuichi. Shuichi was facing the dark haired one and Shinjiko unknowingly stood behind Shuichi. Yuhana gasped out, "Look out!!" The dark haired one swung harshly at Shuichi, Shinjiko thrust the blade at him. Shuichi grabbed the pipe swung around, hitting Shinjiko in the head at the same time Shuichis' right heel kicked down the dark haired one to the ground. Yuhana sat on the ground, watching with such adoration, and amazement glistening brightly in her light blue eyes. The two boys lay on the ground groaning in pain. Shuichi calmly walked over to Yuhana, all could she do was stare in amazement. Shuichi knelt down and smiled warmly holding out his hand. She stares for a sec and returned the smile while shyly took his hand. _

_Walking down the lighted street, the stars glittered and shimmered over Yuhanas' and Shuichis' head. Yuhana held the 5 small puppies in her arms, as Shuichi held the mother carefully. Yuhana sighed calmly as the cool breeze kissed her face. "I-I'm..." Yuhana stuttered out. "Sorry." Shuichi turned his head to her, "And may I ask why you are sorry?" Yuhana looked out of the corner of her eyes, and lowered her head. "I got you mixed up in that. I should've taken care of it on my own." "No, you shouldn't have." She looked up at quizzically. "You could've gotten seriously injured, Miss Mikuharu. You wouldn't be able to take them on your own." She shook her head. "I wasn't intending to fight them. I was going to try to at least talk to them, make them just give up..." She sighed. "B-but now I know it was a bad idea." Shuichi chuckled a bit. "Not interiorly, it was wise to try to talk to them instead of fighting. That's a good thing." He smiled warmly at her. She returned it, shrugging her shoulders, laughing lightly. _

_"Minamino-san?" Shuichi looked over to her, smiling slightly. "Yes, Miss Mikuharu?" Yuhana smiled," Please just call me, Yuhana." She smiled brightly. Shuichi blushed lightly, her smile made him feels warm within. "All right." Yuhana smiled more closing her eyes happily. "On one condition." He put in slyly. She looked at him puzzled a bit. He stopped and turned the look over the city on the hill. "What is it?" she asked shifting the puppies in her arms. He looked back over to her, "You call me Shuichi from now on." Inside she was dancing for joy; on the outside she was shocked. "Alright, Shuichi." They both shared a smile once more, and Shuichi walked Yuhana home. _

_Yuhana made her first 'human' friend, what she didn't know later she would grow to love him._

Ah yes...She was crying, and then she wasn't. She even mentions that animals were her only friends, but I am glad that I was able to change that.

I stared at her form; her tears never wetted the ground once. They seemed to disappear once the hit they hit the ground. As if those tears never existed. I gaze back up to Yuhana, her crying had calmed down a bit. Right now I felt horrible the worst being to be put upon this planet. I was forgetting that Yuhana would look after me. Even dead. I tried to kill myself and she was watching the whole thing. I really am shameful. "_I'd miss you Shuichi..._" She whispered knowing why she said that.

I looked at her shocked as she looked up, "_I'm sorry that I ever tried to tell you how I feel...I'm so embarrass..._" She whipped her eyes. "_If I only had the slightest clue that I would've died...I would never tried to give you that letter._" My heart felt heavy, don't say that please. Se closed her eyes, and held her hands to her chest.

"_I regret it trying to do so…_"

"Don't regret it."

I pulled her ghostly form into my arms. How I was holding her have no idea, but I frankly don't give a damn. "I'm happy that you wanted to give me that note." I put my hands through her hair...I could feel every strain of hair..."T-truth is Yuhana…" She looked up. "I...I feel the same." Her face grew from shock to happy and she hugged me. Slowly Yuhana form began to become fully visible, she was not transparent anymore and felt more solid then before. "Y-yuhana!!" She looked at her self and put her hand over her heart. "M-my...heart..." She looked to my face, mirroring my expression.

"I-it's beating!" She gasped out.

"She will enjoy it living, just for a little longer." A person from watched Yuhana and Shuichi from afar. "We must hope she makes these days the best she had." Another person turned away, "Yes sir..." The person looked back at the screen. "Enjoy as much as you can, our little Ghost Flower..."


	5. A True Ending

_Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelujah..._

You kneeled into Shuichi's arms sobbing happily as you embrace him tightly. Shuichi's hair fell off his shoulder and brushed against your shoulder. You can feel everything on him, yourself and everything around you. The fabrics of yours and his clothes, his soft slightly tangled hair, his breathe, the warm liquids that rolled down your cheeks and onto Shuichi's shoulder. Lastly, the cool breeze blowing through your hair and brushing against your skin.

All of it...You couldn't describe how happy you were. To once again feel all around you, to hold on to it without having to go through them... Everything, just to _feel_ it made you happy. This is your happiest moment you ever had in your entire life. You didn't want to like Shuichi go, not now, not ever. Just the thought of becoming a ghost once again of you let him go, it terrified you. You sniffed and softly laughed.

I _Baby, I've been here before... /_I 

Shuichi cupped the back of your head with his right hand; he brought you closer to his body then burying his face in the nape of your neck. You shudder from his breath tickling and leaned you head against his. He rocked back and forth, his face still hidden within your neck, and by your hair. He entangled his fingers in your soft wavy creamy orange hair. Your baby blue eyes still were glistening with unshed tears; once you blinked they gently rolled down your cheeks, and onto Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yuhana..." He breathed into your ear, and held you tighter. He started stiffing a chuckle, then chuckled, and burst into a light laugh. Something cold drops on your left shoulder, then again and then again. "Y-you're back." He laughed a little louder, "You're back! You're back!! Hallelujah!!!" He laughed standing up with you being held by him, your feet dangled off the ground as your arms swung around him. You laughed along with him; a few tears escaped both yours and Shuichi's eyes as you two laughed.

_I've seen this room and I walked this floor..._

Botan floated above you and Shuichi smiling weakly. A tear escaped down her cheek and she wiped it away with her pink kimono sleeve. She sniffed lightly blinking away unwanted tears. She reached inside her kimono and pulled out her communicator. She flipped it open and it reviled Koenma's serious and hidden happy face. "Oh, Botan." He mumbled a little surprised. "You see, Koenma sir? Kurama will be able to help you once againand Yuhana gets to live her life out fully." Botan chirped quietly still feeling the overwhelmed happiness for you and Shuichi.

Koenma looked down, "For now." Botan furrowed her eyebrows, "Koenma sir...Is there something you need to share?" Koenma waved Botan's words away. "No, no. Just speaking to myself." He looked up to Botan, and called her back to the Spirit World. Botan looked sad for a second and then suddenly chirped up, and flew off to the Spirit World with a something nagging at her, that she feels something is wrong.

"I should take you home to your family, Yuhana." Shuichi whispered into your ear, you sighed sadly and regretfully pulled out of his arms. Something clicked, you've been restored and standing in front of Shuichi. But where your body was, surely people are going to freak when they realized your body is missing. Also how are you going to tell who ever that you came back to life? Shuichi seeing the trouble that this would cause slightly looked panicked. He bit down on his thumb, a habit he often seen doing, whether laughing, or distressed. He looked to you, then somewhere else, repeating this action for a few.

_I used to live alone before I knew you..._

"Yuhana." He called your name, his voice full of serious, determined and fear. You looked at him in slight worry and panic. He softly gripped your shoulders and looked you straight in the eyes. "I need you to understand, that where I'm taking you, you might have or not been there, is going to sound strange." You shook your head confused, and gave him a strange look. "W-what?" He closed his eyes, "I am taking you to the Spirit World. The land of the dead." You blinked a few times. "Why are you taking me there?"

"I have an idea of how to fix this." He mumbled and released his grip off your shoulders. Again the feeling of loneliness sparked inside you. He looked down and sighed. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out something that looked like compact. You stared at him strangely, and he gave you a have smile and opened it. "Koenma?" Now you really stared at him weird. He sweat-dropped and gave an 'Ah-heh'. "Koenma? Hello?" A voice was heard, "Kurama? What is it?" "'Kurama'?" You squeaked. He smiled nervously and faces the compact to you. "Koenma, you remember Yuhana?" You stared at a baby, with a large blue hat, a pacifier, and a large stamp and surround by papers.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch..._

You blinked confusedly, and did a double take. "Ah, yes. Yuhana..." The baby man inquired. He shuffled through some papers, and pulled something out. He eyes schemed across the paper, and sighed. You looked at the 'baby' as he looked up and straight into your eyes. Something inside you ran cold; Goosebumps appeared on your skin. "Kurama, bring Yuhana here. I have an idea what you want, and I have it for you..." He trailed off, as Shuichi or more like Kurama closed the compact. Looking into Shu-Kurama's beautiful emerald eyes you just gave him a blank look but nodding to him that you're ready for him to take you (Me: Not like that! D: Sick-o...). He closed his eyes, and reached for your hand. He yanked you closed to him, truly this surprised you. His heart was beating faster then his normal speed, he felt so warm. A soft warm smile slowly appeared on your face as you closed you eyes; nudging your head into his chest, and wrapping your arms around him tightly.

-.-.-

Standing before you was a large, very large gate. "The Gate of Judgment?" You gulped as another cold rush ran down through your body. Your body tightened, and you held you clenched hands to your chest. Kurama place his hands on your shoulders from behind. The tension released only just a little. You looked over your shoulder to him, fear glazed all around your eyes. He gave a reassuring smile, but it didn't help.

It didn't help at all.

It terrified you when the incredible large doors creaked open, and looking inside looked like a giant throat! You sucked your breath in, and Kurama held your shoulders; bringing you closer to his chest. "It's alright, Yuhana. Nothing is bad about this place, nothing at all." You looked at him from the corner of your eye. "It's safe." He smiled softly. You nodded and looked forward down the long dark looking corridor. You clenched your fists slightly, and walked forward courage showing in every step you took. Kurama was surprised, he didn't have to grab your hand and take you along with him, nor did you tell him 'Let's go, please' but just walked without him. Heaviness slightly weighed on his heart, feeling the loss that didn't have to hold your hand.

But he did smile, knowing you were changing, even if it was little by little.

_But love is not some victory march._

You stopped and looked behind you, Kurama stood there with a sad smile. You looked at him worriedly, and called his name. "Shu-Kurama-san?" He was taken-back; he shook his head and looked at you with surprised eyes. You didn't turn your body fully to him only giving him the profile of it. You tilted your head, and smile in the dimmed lights, "Ne Kurama-san? Come along now." You closed your eyes happy like, and smile brightly again. You turned your back to Kurama and began walking when you where pulled back. You 'oomph', and looked up, and behind you. Kurama stared down into your eyes, as his arms wrap around your, trapping your arms to your side.

He lowered his head onto your shoulder, some of his long crimson hair falling over his shoulder, and his bangs covering his face. You looked at his face or tried to, with a blank expression, but your eyes screaming 'What's wrong?' Your face turned pink with you felt something repeatedly touch your shoulder. "Sh-K-K-Kurama?!" You stuttered crazily as your body got an 'all-over-body-sunburn'. Kurama moved his head up and only enough for his bang to show his left eye. His eyes burned with love, adoration and fear.

Shock covered your face and eyes, a huge blush spread across your cheeks to your ears. Kurama's eyes shimmered, almost like he wanted to cry at this point. "I was shocked..." His voice whispered but yet seemed to boom around in your ears. "The...When..." He let out a rugged sigh as he shut his eyes. "When the car..." Your body tensed. "I just wanted you to know...I wish that car hit me instead of you." You gasped and look into his eyes. "What? Wha-why?" Your face looked distraught, as you reached up and gripped his forearms. "I rather have my life taken away and then have yours." He replied softly burying his face into you right shoulder again.

"Kurama..." You leaned your head against his, closing your eyes, and tightening your gripped on his forearm-sleeves. "Don't talk like that..."

_It's a cold and it's broken HALL-elujah..._

A while later you appeared another set of large doors, but this one not as huge as the gate's doors. You looked over to Kurama and smiled as he smiled back. You shyly gripped his warm, surprisingly soft hands, looking down sheepishly. Your heart skipped a beat when he tightened his grip. '_If I died now, I would die happy. Wait..._' You giggled at your thought, Kurama looked at you questionably. "Eh heh-heh. Nothing, nothing." You waved at him reassuringly.

I _Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelu-u-jah... /_I 

"Well, hello. I see you two finally made it." You looked around the large room as the doors closed behind you. You didn't see anyone who had said that until, "Look down, if you will." Kurama said, smiling slightly. You looked down and saw that baby on Kurama's compact. "Good evening, Yuhana-san. I've heard a lot about you." You smiled and extended your hand to him, "Good evening to you too, um...Koenma-sama." He smiled a little and shook your hand. He walked over to his desk as he gestured for you two to follow him. He hopped into his chair, and made himself comfortable.

A silence fell around the office, as you held Kurama's tighter; you looked from Kurama to Koenma. Wondering what is it that Kurama wanted to help with, you gently touch his arm. He looked over to you and saw the questions in your eyes. He nodded and looked straight into Koenma's eyes. Koenma laced his small baby-like hands together. He closed his eyes and 'hm-ed'. He looked up to you and Kurama, staring hard and all nothing but seriously plaguing his eyes. He looked up at you two, still his hands laced together.

"I...have only one ordeal to help rid the memories of the 'whereabouts' of Yuhana's body." He said in almost one breath.

Kurama tilted his head forward, curiosity now plaguing his eyes and features. He held your hand tighter and your return it. Trying to be ready for whatever you have to do for the people who were looking after your 'dead' body memories all erased. You would do anything to fix it, that way you wouldn't have to explain to your family how you're alive and how you're body just disappeared out of thin air. You would do anything...

Would you?

Koemna looked up to Kurama. He knew something. He knew something that Kurama would not be able to hide. Was it good? Or...Was the thing you have to do is bad? You didnt know but you just have to do it. You wanted to stay alive and be with Shu-Kurama, but you always didn't want your family asking everyday how you're alive even though the doctors announced your death to them. How would you explain that to your family? Especially your older sister, Suhari.

She's a very superstitious person about death, ghost, demons and all that jazz. She would never stop to find out how and what happen to you. Knowing her she would call you everyday of your life no matter how old you or she would be. All in all, she extremely obsessive.

It scared and annoyed you of just the thought of it. "Yuhana?" Kurama broke you out of your thoughts, it somewhat startled you. He gave an apology, and you smiled and held his hand tighter letting him know it's really okay. He tried to smile, but he felt overwhelmed. You couldn't blame him can you? He witness first hand your death, next day (which is still today actually) he wanted to commit suicide even though he loathes it so and then you come back and now you're here awaiting what you or him have to do to erase all the memories that you're body is missing.

"Are you two ready to deal what you'll have to do?" Koenma asked, really making sure that you two would do anything for you stay alive and be with each other. Koenma closed his eyes and held that paper he was looking at before slightly tightly in his little hand. He looked up and gave out a heavy sigh. "I have gone over what you two have to do with my Father." Kurama flinched a bit, and you stood there a little confused. Koenma looked from you to Kurama, a blank look in his eyes. He opened his mouth and said;

"Yuhana, Kurama...In order to erase all their memories of the death is to rewind it all. Meaning from here and to where you come out of the school, everything will be rewind." He tightly held his hands together, and a frustrated look came to his features. "But in the word of my Father, Yuhana..." He looked up to you, "Kurama..." He then looked to Kurama. "When we rewind this...You must NEVER speak nor come in any contact with each other. If you do..." He looked straight into both of your eyes.

"Yuhana will lose her life and stay dead...Forever."

Shock.

That is the only word that could describe yours and Kurama's feelings. You two finally have each other but in all order for this to be forgotten...you can never come in contact or even speak to each other. "It's...It's not fair..." You fell to your knees, tears viciously threaten to fall. "I...We...Just finally have each other...Now...We...I-It's not FAIR!!!" You screamed, clenching your upper arms sleeves. "Yuhana..." Kurama kneeled down to you, and put a hand on your shoulder. You swat it away and stood up, and slammed your hands on Koenma's desk, looking at him in pain, sadness, and...hate.

"Why...WHY?! We just finally told each other how we felt!! All we wanted was to have their memories erased without time turning back and have a punishment if we even I spoke /I to each other!!" Tear furiously fell down your cheeks as you clenched your fist on his desk and looked at him painfully. "That's not really fair!!! It's not fair at all!" Koenma held a blank look, and he turned the back of his chair to you. "Nothing is ever really fair, Yuhana."

"Cut that bullshit!!!" You screeched.

Kurama and Koenma stared at you, extremely surprised that you have cussed and now yelling louder. "I was killed...KILLED!! And I was told it wasn't my time!! That I would be able to come back to life, and be with Kurama!! I believed that...I truly believed that I would see him again..." You kneeled onto the ground holding the edge of the desk so tight that your nails were digging into it. "And here I am, with him and alive...But I was giving false hope...I was given hope to something that really wouldn't last long!" You sobbed loudly; some ogres peeked through the door to see what was happening. "That's not fair...It's so cruel...Given false hope to someone...You and...and B-Botan!!" You hanged your head and let the tears fall to the ground. "Why? ...WHY?! Why would you give someone plain and unlucky like me such hope that was all for NOTHING?! WHY?!"

"…My Father's word is law."

_"My Father's word is law."_

_"...Word is law..."_

_"...Is law…"_

_"...Law..."_

"Law..." You breathed as slowly your world shatter. Silence crashed into the room, like the calm before the storm. You, Koenma nor Kurama dared to say anything. Tears now silently fell from your eyes and wetted the ground. You stared at nothing as Kurama stood next to you with a blank expression. Koenma still had his seat's back facing you both. The ogres in the other room silently scurried away, feeling the awkward moment linger in the air.

"I...I agree with the terms..." Breaking the silence you agreed, your arms slumping to your side and you hanged your head sluggishly all as you still kneeled on the floor. You knew disagreeing with the terms would cause mayhem for you both… "I don't care anymore...I just want everything to go back the way it was...Watching everything from a far distance...I want to go back to that..." Kurama's bangs hid his eyes as he unnoticeably clenches his hands. "...I accept the terms also." You and Kurama turned your heads away from each other. Not being able to look at each other.

Heart broken at each of your decision…

He looked at you two, seeing each other's heads not facing each other. So sadden by this outcome, and unable to bear it.

Koenma brought out his stamp hammer, and put the paper down on the desk. "Very well." He brought the stamp hammer high above his head; you looked up just enough time to see him bring it down. A tear escaped your eye, and fell along with the hammer,

"Terms accepted. Rewind."

I Thump... /I 

Everything around you started going backwards, in fast motion you repeated everything you did that happened in the past. Yelling at Koenma, coming into Koenma's office, Kurama hugging you, back in the ally behind the dumpster, you coming back to life, Kurama attempting suicide, Kurama walking backwards into his home, his mother, the picture of you, in his room eating, Kurama crying all night, the dream dance, Kurama crying at the bridge, hospital, in front of the school, the accident...

Everything stopped as you raised your head feeling nauseous and dizzy. You looked up and realized that you were being held back by the same guys before. Kyou, as you remembered, held the letter calling over Kurama. You felt tears run down your face as the look of horror slapped on your face remembering everything that happened. You cried out and thrashed around and pushed the two thugs away from you, you ran at Kyou and grabbed the letter and ran and just in time before Kurama got there. You ran out of the gates and into the street. Just for a moment everything went in slow motion.

You running across the street, the same car just barley grazed the bottom of your shoe. Then everything seemed to go back into its normal speed. You ran to the corner and stopped and looked at the car that would've hit you if you were any slower. You wheeze and heaved for air. You placed your hand on your heart in some way to attempt to slow down you heart rate. "I...I'm..." You inhaled, "Alive."

You walked home feeling empty like you've never felt before. You held the letter in front of you; all you could do was just stare at it immensely. Knowing now that you really can't give it to him now, you softly laugh. All day you've been trying to give it to him, and now you really can't. If you get close to him, you'll actually be dead. You sigh, and stopped, looking at the letter one more time before you ripped it up. You kept tearing it to little pieces, wanting to make the memory, the evidence go away. Every little piece blew slowly and elegantly in the wind, you watched it float away, every single piece goes into a different direction.

"Bye, bye..." You called out to the little pieces, to you; those pieces were your heart, your soul, and Kurama. You inhaled while closing your eyes, and held onto your bag. You held it closely to your chest, burying your face into it, and kneeled down. You wanted to cry, you really wanted to cry so badly. But the only thing you could do was scream. You screamed loud and hard into your bag. Wanting all the angst, loneliness out. Just wanting everything out. You just wanted to let it all out.

You screamed to everything felt came out from the bottom of your heart to the very last cell on your skin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been a year and an half, for you it's really hard to believe that it's been that long. You have grown a bit taller, your had had grown longer now down to your wing blades. You're style hasn't change nor has your personality. Still the shy, sweet, unlucky and plain girl, but none of that mattered to you anymore. You were content with how you are, whether plain, bold, whatever. You were content.

But not to the fullest.

Everyday you couldn't forget about Shuichi or Kurama, it didn't matter to you anymore how you called him. He wouldn't hear it anyways. Each day you craved his touch, his words, and his voice, everything about him. You missed it so much, you missed I him /I so much. You wonder if he still thinks about you, since you have cut him off from your life.

_There was a time you let me know..._

As suspected, your family doesn't know or will never know about your death. Your sister Suhari, has been real strange which is normal. Nothing actually is new, same old thing day after day. Your mother actually has been working along with Shuichi's mother. She would start to talk about him but you quickly and polity tells her you rather not hear about him. She would ask why, and you just said I "It's hard to talk to someone when they...'rejected' you." /I You would lie, and being the mother she is, she doesn't ask anymore.

Walking home from school to your work near the pier, you stretch your arms up in the air. "Ahhhh...It's such a nice day." You smiled softly, and held you bag in front of you with both your hands. Truth is you were tired, the exit exams just finished today and you were dying to go home but you had work. Sometimes you regretted getting this job, because it usually would take up your free time. But since almost two years ago you had a lot of free time. You didn't spend time with Shuichi sometimes like you use to, but you would help your mother with her work, or your work.

All in all it was nice to have something to do that pays you, even though it is sometimes boring. You worked at a small stand on the pier; it was a magazine/book stand. It was an easy job and the only one you could find at the moment. It actually does pay well surprising how many customers you usually don't get during the school year. The wind blew threw you lovely much longer hair. You ran your hand through it looking over at the sea, the sun wasn't setting yet, in two hours it will.

"Hello, Jiro." You greeted one of your employers that usually work here fulltime. He smiled back and pushed up his glasses. "Oh, Yuhana? Wow, my shift is over already...huh." He mumbled. He isn't much of a talking person; he stood up from the stool. He is about 6'3 and he's a huge book worm. You smiled and took a seat in the stool he was just in. "Yes, you can go home now, Jiro." He smiled, and waved good-bye.

You looked behind you to the sea, the great big blue Sea of Japan. It was slightly less windy then it usually is at the beach but is as nice.

A kid probably at the age of 12 maybe younger sneakily was walking by and the by your stand again. You eyed him suspiciously, as he tried to be casual when he picked up a magazine. He looked at you, and gave you a cheesy smile. You slightly glared at him, not trusting him one bit, and you were right. That kid took off running with the magazine under his armpit. You quickly put the 'We are closed' sign on and shut all the books away. You sped off seeing the boy, your remembered him wearing a hat, and having Yo-Yo's in his right hand.

You spotted him running down the stairs to the beach, you quickly ran and pushed through the people, still trying to catch that kid. Your legs started to burn, and get heavier with each running step you took. You threw you head back and groaned in exhausting, and pain, your running started to slow down, and slowly you fell on all fours. You breathed heavily, as sweat slowly fell down and off your face. You looked at the corner of your eye that the sun was setting. You sat down and leaned forward still somewhat breathing heavily and you rest your forearms on your knees and your head hanging low. Your hair fell off your shoulders. You looked up through your bangs at the sea.

_What's really going on down below..._

You heaved a sigh and hanged your head again. "Are you all right, Ms?" Your eyes widen, you didn't dare to look up. You know who it was, if you looked you up, oh boy big trouble. You just nodded your head, hoping he'd go away, and pray that you don't die here on the spot. "Are you sure?" You nodded a little more aggressively, hoping he'll get the message that you want him away.

You inhaled and exhaled deeply, and you saw something in front of your face. "Forgive my friend. He's sorry he took this from you stand." You couldn't hear him, the only thing you could hear were Koenma's words repeating in your head over and over again. "Miss?" You didn't want to show him your face, you wanted him away. Far away...

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

You gasped and looked up with you felt a hand on your shoulder. Making a mistake doing that. Kurama looked at you in surprise, happiness and then horror. "Y-YUHANA?!" He out of character screamed. You gave him a soft smile knowing this is the first and last time you'll ever see him after a long year.

Sudden coldness swept throughout your body as it came harder to breath. Your body slowly stiffing uncontrollably. It's was so painful you could only scream. You tried to hug yourself for some kind of release of the pain but your arms were stiff to the bone. Kurama looked at you scared out of his mind; he didn't know what to do. First time ever, Kurama felt helpless. Another roar of screams came out of your throat and you huddled over. Next thing you knew was you were being held in Kurama's arms you weren't able look at his face because his lips held yours.

_Remember when I moved in you?_

Two tears fell from you left eye as you stared wide eye at Kurama's close up face. The pain was disappearing, and your body was become transparent. Kurama's grip on you was getting tighter by the second but you couldn't feel his touch at all. Kurama pulled away sadness glazing over his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yuhana..." You smiled weakly as your entire body became transparent. The wind blew but you didn't feel it nor did your clothes or hair move.

You were once again dead, a ghost.

Your outfit change; it wasn't a jacket with blue jean pants anymore it was a pure white dress, no sleeves and ends at you ankles. Though plain, the dress is pretty. Your body started to float off the ground once again you felt weightless again. You looked at Kurama with his guilty and pained face; he couldn't hide it. Neither could you but you gave him a bright smile as you flew over to him again tears at the corner of his and your eyes.

You shyly wrap your arms around his shoulders as you stared into his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes. You smiled again and he smiled a little back. You and he leaned in slowly closing your eyes as the waves crashed against the shore once yours and his lips met again. Your lips did feel a bit warm and they tingled, as did his. You pulled away smiling softly, as seagulls flew into the sunset.

_The Holy Dove was moving too..._

You too kissed again but softer and a little sad. Somehow, you know one day it was going to happy, and so did he. He was breathless, even though you were dead, he could still feel your warmth, your lips. If you were a live, it would've left you breathless too.

_And every breath we drew was HALL-elujah._

"_Yuhana..._" You turned around and saw Botan floating on her oar with the sunset rays glowing through her transparent form. You nodded knowingly and flew to her and sat on her oar. You looked back down at Kurama smiling as little tears fell down your cheeks. He gazed upon you as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'll miss you." He mouth to you; you smiled brightly as you closed your eyes, "I'll miss you too." You blew a kiss to him; the kiss actually looked like a smoky rose and it vanished at Kurama's touch. He smiled at you sadly and waved his final goodbye to you.

Botan and you waved goodbye as she took you to Heaven. You vowed you'll see Kurama when his time comes.

_Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelu-u-jah..._

End.♥


End file.
